sweetheartchannelfandomcom-20200215-history
She Screamed No (Movie)
She Screamed No is a 2016 American television film drama directed by Bethany Rooney, which starred Vanessa Morgan and Hector David Jr., both former Power Rangers stars. Section heading She Screamed No tells the story of Janna Matthews, a college freshman anxious to fit in with the popular crowd. After arriving, she immediately befriends her roommates Jordan and Kellie and attracts the attention of Scott, the member of the college's most popular fraternity (to which her brother, Danny, also belongs) who has a history of date raping fellow female students. She and Jordan attend a party at Scott's frat; there, she becomes the latest victim of Scott, who drugs her. Before he takes her upstairs to a room to rape her, she notices a passed out Jordan being taken to a room by a guy as well. Upstairs, Scott turns on loud music, and then rapes her. Janna manages to escape his room afterwards and flees from the frat house in tears. The next day, an upset Janna returns to college and bumps into Scott several times, who pretends as if nothing has happened. Janna becomes depressed, ignoring her school work, estranging from her friends, not eating and not sleeping. Jordan takes it worse and drops out of college immediately. One night, while having dinner with Michael and his girlfriend Holly, Scott shows up. Janna freaks out, runs away and causes a car accident. She is taken into the hospital, but is not severely injured. She admits to a doctor about what happened, and she realizes she had been raped. She later admits this to her step-mother Chloe, who is also a lawyer, who wants to press charges. Her father Richard and Danny discourage her from doing this, explaining it could ruin her future. Prosecuting Scott proves to be difficult, because she does not have any evidence. She receives no support from her friends and fellow students either, who think she led him on and was asking for it. When Scott starts to threaten her and students start bullying her, she considers pulling back from prosecuting. However, fed up with being scared, she decides not to give up, but Scott manipulates the jury and is found not guilty. Devastated by the results, Janna attempts to move on with her life, wanting to put the rape behind her. Danny, however, is determined to help her out and finds photos taken the night of the party (as she is fleeing from the room) proving Janna was right all along. He gets into a fight with Scott for raping his sister and announces he is leaving the fraternity. Meanwhile, Janna starts receiving support from other students. Courtney, a promiscuous girl, admits to her that she was raped by Scott as well but did not have the courage to say something. Janna starts to collect evidence against him and is successful in gaining a lot of video footage that was taken the night of the party and various other times in the frat house that show Scott's true nature. She gives him one chance to come clean, and when he does not take it, she publicizes the footage airing it on TV, showing what kind of person he truly is. Afterwards, all the students turn their back against Scott, and Jordan finally shares her rape story with Janna. As the film ends, Scott's fraternity house is being shut down, apparently, the fraternity's charter having been revoked. Cast *Vanessa Morgan as Janna Matthews Category:TV Movies